demon_howlfandomcom-20200213-history
Lamia
Lamia is an infamous criminal in Earth Land, known for her cruelty and many murders, and is also one of the members of harpy wing. She is known as both Bloody Siren for her many murders and as Smiley Face due to her grin-shaped scar. Personality: Lamia is simply described as the most cruel and unlikable person by others who have heard of her, or met her personally. However, Amon, her best friend, is the only person alive who calls her the "nicest person in the world", something that shocks many people, but holds some truth. Lamia cannot be described as being open with emotion or a normal person by any means. Her most common present emotion seem to be "tired, bored and frustrated", which is most notable in her tone and mannerism reflecting those very emotions. At first, she is seen as nothing but a self-centered, blunt and evil person, caring only for herself, and never putting the feelings of others into consideration. While this does hold truth, Lamia does show consideration, or even compassion for a select few. A prime example being how she helped Amon, for no reason, other than being the fact he seemed to treat her differently, and later even fell in love with him, showing she can feel compassion and love for others. She dismisses whatever she shows no interests in, or whatever person approaches her, unless Lamia sees she can gain something in return, or if it is advantageous for her in any way. In turn, Lamia is also an excellent liar, and deceiver, using any means to gain the trust of others. While her appearance makes her intimidating, and seem untrustworthy, Lamia uses her sly tongue in order to gain trust, if she sees it possible, if not, then she would resort to other methods, even telling the truth if needed. Amon is the one of the few people who can tell when Lamia is lying or not, but even then, there are times where she can even deceive him. Lamia is, in the simplest term possible, bisexual. However, her love for women seems to dominate more than men, as the only known man she is in love with to date is Amon, while she exhibits a lust for women. She is openly perverted, not even bothering to hide it, groping or taking pictures without permission, much to the dismay of her friends and family. She claims to have a "fetish for everything", but most commonly seems to be cosplaying. At rare moments, Lamia would even suffer from nosebleeds, rendering her powerless before a sight that even she can't handle. While not short tempered, there are a few things that anger her quickly, the primary example is someone damaging the abandoned hotel she lives in, showing she likes living in it, the other being someone interrupting her while she's drinking coffee, as she does greatly enjoy it, though she would forgive someone for the latter. She holds her friends and family close to her heart, as such, it comes to reason that she would feel anger whenever they are injured or threatened. What is interesting, however, is that even when angry, she can still keep a seemingly calm expression. Another notable trait of Lamia is her deep love for coffee, to the point where she is believed to being addicted to it. She is always seen with a mug of coffee at her side, simply to sip or because she wants to. Amon claims that she spends most of her money buying more caffeine and milk, despite having enough already, forcing him to make her buy what she does need. She also has some hobbies, one being gardening, as well as cooking. Though, she does spend alot of time in her basement, which is noted to be her "base of operations". The reason why Lamia is both a scientist and a doctor stems from her curiosity of the possibilities she can do by having the knowledge and skill of both, though what "possibilities" she is referring to is unclear, since after the modifications to her body she seems to have lost any motivation about what she once desired as a child. However, at present time, she seems to use the knowledge for whatever she wants, even if it holds no true meaning to it. Such as creating an undead butler, when she already has Hera as her maid. There are rare times where Lamia smiles, an actual smile of happiness. Said moments are incredibly rare, but are notable. What causes Lamia to smile is a legitimate moment of happiness or emotion that she can pull out, either towards an event or to someone. In battle, Lamia remains calm, mainly blocking and avoiding her enemy's attacks, and try to deduce how they work, though mocks her enemies in the process, causing her to appear rather arrogant, while she is taunting her enemies to attack so that she could trap them with her barriers or understand how their magic work or find weaknesses. However, if her barriers are incapable of protecting her, she would instead use her secondary magic in order to try and get the upper hand, and, even with her rather amateur skill in close combat, would try to fight back, when she has no way of escaping that is. History: TBA Magic and Abilities: Genius Intellect: Along with her criminal reputation, Lamia is also known for being a highly intelligent person, being both a scientist and a doctor, she has the knowledge of both, and excels greatly in the field of medicine and science, even now, when she is no longer interested in her goal of becoming those things, she is still considered incredible as both. Even the likes of Azazel acknowledges Lamia as a plausible rival in terms of wits, the fact she managed to create an antithesis for Red Lacrima, and later a powerful being, that is a mixture of Black Lacrima and Black Blood, shows her capability as a scientist who takes an opportunity, with impressive results. It should be noted, that both of the aforementioned inventions were created after witnessing or discovering Red Lacrima and Black Blood not a long time ago, and yet still managed to create powerful creations, after studying them long enough and identify their workings, allowing her to use them as she pleases. In addition, Lamia seems to take a much more calmed approach to things, carefully learning them, evident by how she takes her time learning something new that she finds useful until she's completely mastered the subject and accumulated all the needed knowledge. With that, she is capable of analyzing and gaining the upperhand against Mages who exhibit a new form of magic, allowing her to study the magic and spot any form of weaknesses and strengths, and exploit them to her advantage. Master Scientist & Inventor: Lamia's intelligence and status as a scientist makes her both feared and respected amount other people who know of her. While her inventions are only few in numbers, and very rarely made, a single weapon she creates is considered to make anyone who has mastered it to be an S-Class Mage, and is said that if she were to make weaponry for an entire army, then said army would be considered unstoppable. However, Lamia shows no interest or any will to do anything with her knowledge, as such, someone who has an invention she creates is considered extremely lucky. In terms of other things, Lamia also shows extensive knowledge on how Lacrima work, which are her main source of power when creating an invention, she also has basic knowledge of mechanics, which is how she kept the hotel she lives in standing despite being deteriorated as well as fixing and improving it. Her knowledge in creating weaponry is what leads many to come after her for requests for weapons, the most prime example being Kaiser, a Guild that desired her to create them a weapon powerful enough to control the world with it. Master Chemist: Lamia also displayed great knowledge in the field of chemistry, as she has created many specialized drugs that cause various effects. She has created pills and serums, that can be consumed, drank or injected in order for their effects to take effect, sometimes even mere touch is enough. Lamia most commonly creates drugs that weaken her foe, rather than poison, or even kill, but does claim to be capable of making drugs with even more horrendous effects if she so desired. However, that is not the only thing she utilizes her knowledge for. Lamia can also create appropriate medicine for new diseases she discovers, if given enough time to study the disease or ailment, and develop the necessary cure for it. Master Healer & Surgeon: Having been studying medicine since a very young age, Lamia quickly became proficient as a doctor and medic, allowing her to quickly gain the necessary skills to save people from lethal injuries, disease and so on. She mainly displays this when taking care of Amon, who once had his stomach blown, but was saved by her, despite losing alot of blood. She is capable of identifying different forms of diseases, tell how serious and injury is, and immediately know the appropriate treatment to it. Master Manipulator & Deciever: Lamia manages to fool people into trusting her, and at times, control them without them realizing it. This fit is impressive due to Lamia's notorious reputation as well as appearance making her appear unlikely to be trustworthy. She succeeds in doing so by keeping calm and composed demeanor, never showing any signs that would raise suspicion, as well as telling elaborate lies that are believable at best, and would allow her to gain the trust of someone. Lamia is known for being an excellent liar, while her appearance is unnerving to some, she can still keep up a good enough act to make others trust her, even if temporarily or a little. An example being when she managed to trick the demon Kugoku, and deceive him so that she may seal away his power, turning him into her personal pet and slave as a result. While she takes her time, Lamia still manages to gain the trust of people, as long as things go according to plan, allowing her to even manipulate those who are considered impossible to control, or are aware of who she is. It simply requires patience and the right words to achieve that effect. Modification Expert: Though only shown on herself, Lamia is shown to be capable of modifying her body into its current state, which she claims is "undead", removing her bodily limits and even allowing her to survive lethal injuries and replace vital organs at any time through careful surgery, though her brain and heart are impossible to change, and would result in death if damaged. Though, she can not still die from sheer amounts of blood loss, which makes her inability to feel pain a weakness, since she won't be capable of feeling her body becoming weaker, nor would she will locate an injury if she can't feel where the pain is coming from. Amateur Close Combatant: Lamia has no skill in close combat, at best being able to punch an enemy, but beyond that, she has no other means of fighting in close combat, as she is too reliant on her barriers to protect her from harm, she never bothered to try and learn how to fight in close combat, essentially making it crucial if her enemy is capable of breaking her barriers. When she has no access to her magic, or if her barriers aren't strong enough, Lamia relies on her brute strength to catch and crush her enemies, killing them barehanded, without any real skill involved. Immense Strength: Due to not having the usual human limitations because of her "undead" state, Lamia possesses strength beyond that of an ordinary human, being capable of breaking walls and people with great ease, making her appearance rather deceiving, despite this, Lamia doesn't often use her strength to fight, as she prefers to avoid battling and not trouble herself with it, and the fact she lacks any real talent in close combat. She also heavily relies on her magic, rather than her physical capabilities, making it so she would mostly attack with her magic, rather than use her immense strength. Immense Endurance: After the modifications to her body, Lamia is incapable of feeling any pain inflicted upon it, making it so she can endure even the harshest injuries and still be capable of walking, as if nothing happened, because she cannot feel anything. Despite this, Lamia's lack of feeling pain can also be a weakness, an example such as not knowing if she has a serious wound and is losing blood, since blood loss is still rather critical for her body, even if she has become "undead", there is also the fact that she cannot tell how serious an injury is by just looking at it most of the time, since she can't feel how painful it is. Low Durability: Despite her strength, Lamia's own body is still as weak as any other person, making it so she can't come out unscathed out of every attack if she doesn't have her barriers to shield her, hence why she heavily relies on them, as well as why she rarely, if ever, decides to fight enemies head on. Barrier Magic: Lamia's first and primary Magic which allows her to create barriers in various shapes and sizes, using it as her main method of defense and offense when attacked. Her barriers are exceptionally powerful as well, being capable of protecting her from various attacks all at once and barely getting damaged by it, showing how much Lamia has mastered this defensive magic to its fullest potential. Lamia is also capable of using her barriers for offense, despite how odd it may sound for a magic meant to defend. Lamia does so by shaping her barriers in various forms, such as a circular form, and sends it hurling towards her opponent, tackling them or, with enough force, pierce through them or break their bodies. Lamia is shown to freely control the barrier's movements; another common use of it is to shape the barrier in a flat shape, which she uses to slice her enemies with, though she only attacks if her "guests" are too persistent. Malleable Barriers: As mentioned before, Lamia is capable of changing the shape, form and size of her barriers to her will, essentially making them deadlier and more efficient in combat and for attack, ranging from sharp objects such as spears, to shapes such as cubes and orbs, and her ability to create multiple of the same or various shapes makes it truly effective in battle. Jutsu Shiki: Though not seen that often, Lamia is capable of using Jutsu Shiki and is only known to using it around the abandoned hotel she lives in to defend it from attacks, and is exceptionally powerful and can defend the entire hotel from even a large attack from the Rune Knights. Infact, the Jutsu Shiki's defense is so great, that it is one of the reasons for why she hasn't been arrested yet, however, it can still be negated using Red Lacrima and other similar methods, requiring her to remake the barrier. Brahmadanda: An ancient sealing barrier that Lamia discovered when she met Kugoku at Desierto, meant to seal demons and anything demonic in nature. It is an extremely powerful seal, inscribed with ancient runes, that Lamia claims is the "most powerful seal in the entire world", a statement she strongly stands by. It was once used by the previous strongest Mages of Gallows Island in order to turn the entire country into a prison to stop Kugoku from ever escaping, and has managed to sustain him for over 800 years. In addition, the seal absorbs Eternano from the atmosphere, and thus becomes stronger as time goes on, so much so that even Kugoku, with all his strength, couldn't break it even at its earliest stages, showing it is incredibly durable, maybe even indestructible. Lamia studied the seal and its runes for hours, and was the first person to ever dispel it successfully, albeit with Kugoku's assistance via Junction, but has also gained the necessary knowledge to cast it. It requires time and preperation to properly cast, but when enough time is given to inscribe the runes via her own magical energy, Lamia is capable of erecting a barrier around a designated area, in varying sizes. Once erected, the barrier possesses the same power as the one that surrounded Gallows Island, being virtually indestructible, and keeping anything demonic from exiting it. In addition, Lamia is so far the only known person in the current era that can cast and dispel Brahmadanda successfully and alone. Dispelling Magic: Used on a lesser scale than her other magic, Lamia is capable of employing Dispelling Magic to dispel her enemy's magic when fighting, doing so gives her an opportunity to finish off her enemy, depending on the importance of the magic and the Mage's own skills, however, using this magic also negates her own magic, it being Barrier Magic, as well as the magic of her allies, since she cannot negate the magic of specific mages, and is instead a large radius that negates magic. Changing Magic: While in no way combat oriented, it is a magic Lamia picked up while still learning. It essentially allows her to transmute her, or others' clothing into another outfit of her choice. It is effective for changing her clothes for disguise, or simply repairing, but has little combat value, though it can be used on her enemy in order to embarrass them by changing their clothing to something revealing. Funnily, Lamia herself admits that learning this magic was technically pointless, but she doesn't regret it. Category:Female Characters Category:NPC Category:Harpy Wing Category:Caster